


Forget-me-Not

by SamuraiKanda



Series: DGM Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Day 7, F/M, Forget-Me-Not, M/M, Yulmavi, dgmrarepair2k18, female Alma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: - Being an army wife is for sure not easy at all. Constantly she has to pray for the safe return of her husband, when he is again stationed into a war zone -Yulmavi OS, where Alma is married to Kanda and expecting the fourth child of their unique little family





	Forget-me-Not

All she ever dreamed of is right here around her. Back then when she was a child, she never imagined to end up being married with her childhood friend in the first place and be a mother of three children. But the price comes with a catch she never expected to find out this way at all. Her husband is only interested having sexual interactions with men and with one particular, who lives with them together. But deep within her heart she doesn‘t regret at all to have married the love of her life at all.  
  
Right now she stands at the sliding door leading to the backyard while her hands rest on her big belly. A smile rests on her lips while observing the twins play catch with their older sister. The biological father of the boys is close around her on a daily base since her husband is most of the time miles away. Being an army wife is for sure not easy at all. Constantly she has to pray for the safe return of her husband, when he is again stationed into a war zone. Everytime he comes back unharmed, a deep sigh of relief escapes her lips.  
  
„What‘s on your mind right now?“ is a voice gently asking her as she feels strong arms laid around her while she still watches her children play. „If Yuu will be able to return on time, before the new member of our family is born“ are now her words as she slightly leans her forehead against the forehead of a young man with a dark shade of copper as haircolor. Having the lover of her husband around might freak out the average soccer mom, but not her. Because as long as he is happy and satisfied, there will be for sure harmony within their marriage.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
It‘s in the early morning hours, where she has to go to the bathroom that her water breaks. Luckily for her Lavi is able to find someone to look after the children while she is raced to the hospital. Actually, she likes how Eliade and Arystar treat them. The Romanian account manager and his beloved wife are their next door neighbors, so it often happens that she spends the weekends with Lavi, her children and them. On the way to the hospital she isn‘t sure at all how to cope with the situation of not having her husband around while being in labor. Only when Ayaka, her daughter was born, he hadn‘t been able to be there right in time due to a delay at the airport.  
  
„Where‘s Yuu?“ is her question once she is inside the hospital, looking into emerald green while holding on to Lavis hand. „Don‘t worry, Alma, he is for sure on his way“ are the calm and comforting words now directed to her as she shortly closes her eyes, then as to assure herself the redhead is still at her side she squeezes gently his hand. It takes only three hours of her being in labor, then she gives birth to a baby girl. Exhausted as she is, she is brought into her room. A smile appears on her lips just as she sees the bright expression plastered onto Lavis face while he‘s bringing her the washed and wrapped-up little girl.  
  
But before her daughter is handed to her she notices with her eyes closed how rash footsteps come even closer. It really means a lot to her, that he made it this time. „Welcome home, Yuu“ is she directing her words to the dark-haired man standing in the door to her room, panting because he was obviously running to be here. „Say hi to the newest member of our family, Yuu-chan“ is she hearing Lavi say to him as he shows him how to hold the newborn baby and an amused expression rests on her face. For as long as she can remember, only the redhead somehow managed to gain the right giving the proud man this nickname. Besides, it warms her heart to see how her husband has to learn from his lover how to properly take care of such a fragile human being.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Days later the three of them are on their way back home with Yuu being the driver while Lavi is sitting right next to her and the baby. While she stayed in the hospital Yuu and Lavi took care of the house as well the children.  
  
„I‘m away for nine month and the twins seem to have had a growth spurt“  
„That happens, when you are constantly in active duty, Yuu“  
  
is her response right now as she has to chuckle due to the way he says it. Yes, it was always her wish to found a family with the man she loves. But with the agreement they have since Lavi was introduced to her as his friend, she can understand why her husband had fallen for the charming redhead. When her daughter was only three weeks old Yuu finally returned home, bringing forget-me-nots with him. Somehow her husband made a tradition out on it to plant some in their garden, when their anniversary appears.  
  
„Che, someone has to bring home the money“ is his argument right now as her gaze rests on the sleeping baby girl in her arms. This time most traits of her bloodline seem to have surfaced while the twins are obvious who they come after.  
  
„Have you already considered to quit the army?“  
„Not really, because...“  
„Because fighting is all you know the best“  
  
is Lavi now finishing Yuus sentence and it always amazes her how the two of them had met the redhead at a time, where there marriage was on the brink of ending up in a divorce. One thing for sure, if Lavi hadn‘t shown up in their life at all, she‘d be right now all on her own mentally broken and lost. Therefore she is grateful to have these two men at her side. To always be with the one she dearly loves as well sharing this love with the one who mended them together.


End file.
